Coco's girlfriend
by MisteriosaSaky
Summary: Even if Coco is called "The Gentleman" of the Heavenly Kings, he is really a stubborn 5 years old child when it concern the girl he love, if not why else he still refuse to date her? after all have been years, years since he love her, maybe a little push in the right direction can help him? But knowing him that's dubious... CocoxOc slight KingsXOc one-sided SaniXOc UPDATED
1. An Unexpected Relationship'

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Coco, Sani, Zebra nor Starjun, I don't own Toriko serie, because if I do it'll be a reverse harem with Komatsu a beautiful girl, that or with Hitomi in there like the female protagonist alongside Coco_

**_A/N:_**_ I am working in my others projects but I'll probably take a while, specially Sani, Coco is my favorite character so it is probably the faster one to work for me, then Zebra is the second favorite, and then Sani is the fourth, Sorry Sani..._

**_Important Notice: _**_in my other fic (the latest one) is a new chapter that probably you guys are going to enjoy (especially if you follow this fic)_

_**Sumary : **Even if Coco is called "The Gentleman" of the Heavenly Kings, he is really a stubborn 5 years old child when it concern the girl he love, if not why else he still refuse to date her? after all have been years, years since he love her, maybe a little push in the right direction can help him? But knowing him that's dubious... CocoxOc _slight KingsXOc one-sided SaniXOc

* * *

**_"Coco's Girlfriend"_**

**_"An Unexpected Relationship"_**

"I'm so happy! I can't believe all of you are eating and enjoying the century soup I made" -Komatsu say looking at all his friends enjoying his cooking, at his words Coco lift his head to look at Komatsu with a sheeplish smile-

"Komatsu-kun?" -he said blushing a little, insecure for a unknown reason- "do you mind if I ask for a bit of the soup?"

"you want more? no problem!" -he reply grinning at his question-

"no, not exacly" -he said embarrassed while scratch his neck- "I mean to take at home..." -at his words all of them turn in his direction, with a protest ready in his lips, but Toriko is faster-

"you want Hitomi-chan to try it?" -Toriko ask with a knowing chuckle-

"I'm so obvios?" -he answer with a blush and scratching his cheek in embarasment, making the people around them confused-

"Hitomi-chan?" -Komatsu ask voicing the confusion in everyone mind, Toriko chuckle at that, and Coco seem even more shy-

"Hitomi-chan is Coco's girlfriend!" -Toriko answer with a laugh, making the others gasp in surprise-

"Coco's?" -Match said, Takimaru continue- "girlfriend?"

"why is I never hear of that?" -Teppei ask confused-

"Toriko!" -Coco exclaim embarrassed- "Hitomi and I are not dating!" -he yelped

with a bright blush

"uhh? are you sure?" -Toriko ask confused, to look at him with a frown- "then why is her sent all over you? your house was the same too" -that only make Coco bush more- "you even have her clothes in your house"

"Is not my fault she leave her clothes around!" -Coco said with a blush to then frown- "is not like I don't scold her through"

"Is not like you don't like that about her" -Toriko said rolling his eyes making Coco blush and fitget in shame- "Zebra and I are over our crush in her, but Sani is stuborn, saying he is better for her, so why you don't date her"

"I know about Sani, but you know I can't date her" -he said looking at the floor-

"Even if hear your romantic life is sort of amusing, I have more important things to do" -Match said in a serious tone, that cause Coco to blush and Toriko laugh-

"ahhh! the young love!" -Setsuno said giggling at Coco's disconfort- "but what Match-kun said is true, I have to go back after all I still have things I need to take care" -she look at Coco with a serious expression- "the next time you have to tell me everything!" -starting to giggle one more time, making Coco's blush deeper-

"I'm sorry but I need to go too" -Takimaru said with a blush- "the Gourmet Knight are waiting my return"

"and I need to talk to my master" -Teppei said serious- "after all he always says, 'Teppei, when you take a job for me, I expet to you to give me a full report after it is done', is not like i don't give it, but he keep saying that, and for what happened in the last I'll been unable to give it, probably my master is going to punnish me, and I need to do a written report too..." -he said in a rush to then scratch his head with a sheeplishly grin in his face- "that is the reason"

"so...all of you are leaving?" -Komatsu ask, his face in a disapointed expression-

"I stay! after all I'm still hungry and your food is the best!" -Toriko said, shalowing everything at arm reach-

"I'm staying too, but just a bit longer" -Coco said, a shy smile in his face- "if I return now my customers in the fortuneteller shop are going to make a fuss knowing I come back and did not open my shop" -after that's words Coco shudder- "is almost like they read my mind sometimes"

After that most of the customers leave the restaurant, and only Toriko, Coco and Komatsu stayed

"That was out of place Toriko" -Coco said annoyed and embarrassed because the previous chat-

"It's true, you guys are basically dating" Toriko said

"Ah, Coco-san, who exactly is Hitomi-san" Komatsu asked

"Like I said, she's Coco's girlfriend" Toriko said

"We're not dating!" Coco yelled while blushing "And to answer your question" -glaring at Toriko's direction- "she is an old friend, and like Toriko, Sani and Rin that you already know, and the problem child that is Zebra, we all grow together, because of that she is like a sister of sorts"

"Sister my pants! She is your girlfriend!" -Toriko said-

"S-Shut up!" -Coco yelped in embarrassment, bushing at his words-

"be the way she knows about your fan girls? or are you still hiding that?" -Toriko asks with a sharp glance-

"I still don't tell her" -Coco said rubbing the bridge of his nose and shuddering- "I'm a bit scared of what is going to be her reaction"

"Is your nose hurting?" -Toriko ask with a smirk-

"Huh?" -Coco said in confusion looking towards Toriko and then shuddering and shaking his head- "can you stop to mention that, sure, she broke my nose but that was only once and I really, really, really want to forget about that time"

"I don't blame you but you have to admit that was hilarious" -Toriko said with a chuckle-

"maybe for the outside" -Coco said hugging himself- "but I still have nightmares when that memory is brought"

"huh? Coco-san." Komatsu said trying to change the topic and satiate his curiosity "if you don't mind me asking, how is Hitomi-san like?"

"Well" -Coco said relaxing his posture and looking away with a blush making its way in his cheeks- "she is a good hearted, strong woman, she is very smart and wise but in an unconventional way, naive, hot headed and childlike in the surface but really mature and knowledgeable when it matter, and her temperament is mostly brought when she want to hid her embarrassment" -he said with a fond chuckle to then look at his hands clenching them in apparent annoyance- "and a really stubborn one, she don't have high confidence in herself but if she think someone need her help she force herself without care of what that person want or say"

'she sound really nice' -Komatsu think to then voice- "and where is Hitomi-san?"

"She lives in a secluded place, she feel uncomfortable with many people, not because she is exactly shy, but for her powers" -Coco chuckled hiding a frown- "time to time she leave her house to hunt, and because my place is closer and more easy to reach, more often than not she stay there, today she is going to stay there" -at that words Coco glared at Toriko's form with a blush- "and no! We are not dating!"

"Denial means that you are dating" Toriko said

"It would be nice to meet Hitomi-san, but if it makes her uncomfortable, I don't want to be a bother" Komatsu said

"I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, and you are not a bother" -Coco said in a matter of fact tone- "is how many people, rather than people that make her feel uncomfortable" -Frowning unconsciously-

"If it's okay" Komatsu said, "I'll bring her a big pot of Century Soup"

Yun! Yun!

"You want to meet her too, Yun" Komatsu asked

Yun!

"She'll be glad to finally meet you Komatsu, and knowing her, I'm sure she'll be static to meet Yun here" -Coco state petting its head-

"I'm glad," Komatsu said with Yun agreeing with him

"How much time spend you two together? After all I doubt you tell her of Komatsu in a few encounters" -Toriko said, trying to catch him-

"That doesnt matter!" -Coco blush- "And it was mostly Sani who tell her of him"

"So, when can we meet her" Komatsu asked trying to change the subject

"Probably in a few days" -Coco said glaring at Toriko, like daring him to make a comment- "the most probable is that she'll be tired today, and tomorrow she'll sleep all the way into late afternoon, and after that Kiss and I are going to help her go at her home"

"Denial, denial" -Toriko chuckled-

"Toriko" -Coco said blushed and releasing a sign- "it does not matter how many times you said that, we are not dating"

"Just pointing it out" he said

"Anyway, feel free to eat as much soup as you want" Komatsu said as he looked at the heavenly kings talking

"Thank you Komatsu, but I'm full and I need to return to my house, Hitomi is in her way, and sadly I am unable to predict when or how she can be"

"I'll take more of that soup" Toriko said

"Okay Toriko-san" he turned to Coco, " bye Coco-san have a safe trip"

"I'll see you again Komatsu" Coco said and then left

When Coco is in a safe distance

"Toriko-san? Why is that Coco-san acts like that?" -Komatsu ask shyly-

"You mean why he denied his feelings?" -Toriko said with amusement, but also anoyance-

"Yeah" he said

"Coco, isn't the type to out rightly admit his feelings, he's pretty shy around Hitomi, probably thinking that if he were to admit his feelings she wouldn't feel the same" Toriko said "that's stupid if you ask me, she keep hugging and kissing him, talking about her unconditional love for him and all that" -he said making a wild motion with his hand trying to converge all the things she does- "There is also the matter of his poison, she gave a shit, but he is afraid to hurt her" -Toriko said with clear annoyance-

"Well I hope Coco goes around to admit his feelings" Komatsu said, "Toriko-san would you like more soup?"

"Yeah keep it coming"

* * *

**_A/N: That's the chapter, I know that it have more than a few mistakes but don't blame me, if somebody want I am more than open to accept beta readers help_**

**_*wink wink*_**

**_but if not then don't blame me, is really hard to write in English when you are not native, so..._**

**_Good Bye!_**

**_and..._**

**_GOOD FOOD FOR EVERYONE!_**


	2. The curious relationship between them'

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Coco, Sani, Zebra nor_

_Starjun, I don't own Toriko serie, because if I do it'll be a reverse harem with Komatsu a beautiful girl, that or with Hitomi in there like the female protagonist alongside Coco_

_**A/N:**__ I am working in my others projects but I'll probably take a while, specially Sani, Coco is my favorite character so it is already finished, then Zebra is the second favorite, and then Sani is the fourth, Sorry Sani..._

_**Important:**__ I hightly recomend to read my fic 'before they become boyfriend and girlfriend' it is going to have a lot of CocoXHitomi interactions, already up how they meet and how Hitomi broke Coco's nose_

_**Sumary : **__Even if Coco is called "The Gentleman" of the Heavenly Kings, he is really a stubborn 5 years old child when it concern the girl he love, if not why else he still refuse to date her? after all have been years, years since he love her, maybe a little push in the right direction can help him? But knowing him that's dubious... CocoxOc slight KingsXOc one-sided SaniXOc_

* * *

**"Coco's Girlfriend"**

_**"The curious relationship between them"**_

In a house hidden in a mountain we see Coco, Kiss and a tall curvy woman, her height difference with Coco is barely noticeable, wear a mostly black with red details lolita dress, her long red hair in a lose braid and her vibrant green eyes behind small oval glasses

"Hitomi, are you sure that you want to go?" -Coco asked looking at her with clear concern-

"of course I am" -she said with a smile making him nod and when he glance at her again in concern she sign and grab his hand intertwining theirs fingers, that make a blush appear in Coco's cheeks and look at her in surprise- "I'm fine Coco" -she said cupping his cheek- "it's not the first time I go to one town"

"I know" -he said looking somewhere else, trying to hide his blush- "but Komatsu said he can travel in a few weeks, you don't need to stress yourself"

"But I want to" -she state giving him a hug and grinning at his brighter blush- "and this is like a date, right?"

"wha!? no!" -he yelped and blush at her words-

"But it's true!" -She said giggling at his blush- "you are really cute when you blush" -she state making him blush more- "so? Can we go now?"

"If you are sure" -he said with uncertainty in his voice, mounting in Kiss and extending his hand to help her, once over Kiss Hitomi hug Coco's waist and nuzzle his neck making him yelp and jump slightly making her giggle-

* * *

we see the two of them outside of Hotel Gourmet, and many men glazing at Hitomi like a piece of meat and Coco clenching his fists to suppress his jealousy

"Hitomi-chan? What are you doing here?" -Sani asked, behind him where Rin and Toriko.

"Why? is a bad thing I come here?" -Hitomi asked with an almost disapointed face, at this Sani blush and Rin and Toriko chuckled at Sani.

"O-of course not Hitomi-chan!"-Sani said excusing himself- "is great! is beautiful! you are beautiful!" -he yelped making the group laugh at Sani's reaction-

"that's so cute!" -Hitomi squeal hugging Sani and he become a bright shade of red

"Hitomi" -Coco scold with a frown-

"Don't worry Coco! I find you cuter!" -she state to give him a hug and a kiss in the cheek making him yelp in surprise, blush and then look away-

"h-how many times I have tell you to not do that?" -Coco asked still looking away-

"I lose the count after the ninety something" -she state with a grin, then Coco lift one hand to rub the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes, just in that moment she kiss his cheek again making him jump, blush more and yelp again- "is not that I'm going to stop through"

"Not fair" -Sani mumbled in jealousy.

"stop it please" -Coco request making her pout-

"but I'm only enjoying my time in the city! That's not a sin!" -she said to then frown- "but I suppose I can find something not totally legal to do if put my mind in that"

"Hitomi!" Coco said obviously worried.

Hitomi sighed and then leaned her head against Coco causing him to blush.

"Don't be silly, I'm just playing around and if I actually found something it is not going to be anything dangerous I promise" she said. "just come here with you is enough to saciate my like for adventure, I don't need more"

"Is just you act so reckless sometimes, I can't put it past you to try something of the sort" -he said touching her face- "besides you always feel bad when we are in crowded places" -he said blushing and looking aside with worry.

"You need to trust in me a little bit more" -she frowned and kissed his nose playfully, and when he blushed more she giggled and released him to face the others-

"Hitomi" Coco blushed and then nodded, "I trust you"

"Aw, how cute" Rin said making the two blush

"I know! Coco is really cute!" -Hitomi nodded with a light blush, but with a smug smile-

"Hitomi!" Coco exclaimed in embarrassment

"Are you sure you two aren't dating" Toriko said

"Yeah" -Hitomi said frowning a little, to then smile amused- "it's a shame, after all we could do a great couple"

"Hitomi!" Coco said again while blushing.

"Come on, Coco" she then took hold of his hand, "show me the city"

"B-but don't we come here because you wanted to meet Komatsu?" -he said, trying to avoid a possible date like tour.

"Oohh, that is true!" -She said giggling to then face the others- "you guys are here to see Komatsu-san too?"

"Yeah, but we can wait" Toriko said while grinning.

"Toriko" Coco muttered.

"That's great!" She looked at Coco, "so, does that mean you can show me around, right?"

"NOOOO! I REFUSE!"-Sani yelled in jealousy- "if someone is going to show Hitomi-chan the city that's me!"

"How about you both show Hitomi around?" Toriko proposed

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Rin said and then latched onto Toriko, "that way I get to be

alone with Toriko!"

"Rin-chan, you never change, do you?" -Hitomi ask amused at her behavior, and turn to face Coco and Sani- "I don't mind if Sani join us, so, where first?"

"Good luck! Coco! Onii-chan!" Rin said and then dragged Toriko to somewhere- "have fun Hitomi-nee! And try to not mess even more onii-chan's head, is enough messed up how it is!" -Sani yelled denials to that for a few moments-

"That was interesting" Hitomi said as she saw the two leave

"Hitomi-chan, do you mind if we leave this foul and we have a date?"-Sani asked, obviously jealous- "after all you are too beautiful to be with the likes of him"

"You don't need to be mean to Coco!" -She said pitching Sani's cheek- "Coco is great! And about the date, I don't think it's a good idea"

"Sani" Coco muttered

"Come on, let's just go and have fun" she said and then grabbed their hands and started walking "And Sani, stop with that!" -She said annoyed- "I'm not a free sample to taste at your heart content"

"Sorry" he said as he withdrew his touches.

"How do I taste though?" She asked

"Hitomi!" -Coco yelped in surprise- "don't ask those things!"

"Why not? I'm curious!" -she said, the two males blushed at her answer

"It's still embarrassing" they said in unison.

Hitomi giggled causing them to blush.

"You two are so cute like that"-she said pitching theirs cheeks playfully- "do you need a kiss to help calm yourselfs?" -she joke.

They both blushed as she said those words

"Don't say such embarrassing things like that!" They yelled while red.

"Hehehe" -she giggled at that- "but is funny, and I really don't mind to give a few kisses at my cute little friends" -she said playfully.

"Hitomi" they said while blushing.

"Anyway, where should we go?" she asked.

* * *

After a few hours between giggles and playful flirting by Hitomi's side and blushes from the males one, they went back to the restaurant, there they encounter Toriko and Rin talking to a small chef, Komatsu to be more precise.

"Toriko! Rin-chan!" -Hitomi wave her hand in a friendly hi- "sorry for the wait, these two have been a mess" -she giggle at their red faces- "I would say they're a handful" she joked causing them to blush even more.

"Please stop" they said.

"Fine" she sighed.

"Hitomi-nee" - Rin greet with a smile, clearly amused at her behavior

Hitomi then noticed the little chef and a baby wall penguin right next to him.

"And who are you two?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Komatsu" he then gestured to the penguin, "and this is Yun"

"You feel like a soft, caring person, I like you!" - She said to look at her companions- "you were right, he is nice" -then she turn her face to look at the penguin- "and you my little friend, are absolutely adorable!"

Yun! Yun!

Hitomi's eyes widened as she looked at the penguin.

"Can I hug you?" she asked with a tremble in her voice while her hands twitched

Yun!

Yun then walked over to Hitomi.

"You're so adorable!" She squeal as she hugged the penguin. "so cute!" -she exclaim squeezing the penguin between her breasts while giggle at Yun's 'cuteness'

"Hitomi, control yourself" -Coco said uncomfortable with her show of affection

"Why? This little guy want a hug and I want to hug him" -she said with Yun in her blossom- "or is it maybe you want a hug too?" -At that question Coco blush.

"Do you want it?" -she giggled and release Yun- "you only needed to ask!" -she huged him and kissed his nose- "better?"

"Yeah" he blushed.

Yun!

Hitomi looked at the penguin and then squealed and hugged him again. "Too cute!"

"That is Hitomi-chan" -Sani said with amusement- "beautiful as always, and always with a like to beautiful things and actions"

"Huh?" she ask looking towards Sani in askance and when Yun shift in her embrace she squeal again to hug him more tightly

"Hitomi-nee is in her own little world" -Rin said giggling- "she never change" -frowning a little in concern- "I wonder..."

"Ah" Komatsu said not knowing what to say in this situation.

"Oh yeah, you're the chef Komatsu that made the Century Soup" she said "how improper of me! I am Hitomi!"

"Don't worry! You were only exited, right?" -Komatsu said amused, making her blush.

"Yeah" -she said looking at the building in sudden interest- "You are talented" -she said releasing Yun and walking closer to him- "your electrical pulses seem to resound with the ingredients here, that is serious talent you got there"

"Electrical pulse?" Komatsu asked

"Yeah, every living being have electric energy, the nerves and brain utilize it, also the muscles and internal organs and I have control to a certain extent of that electricity, because of that I'm able to feel it around myself. I call that basic and instinctive action electric pulse " -she said with a soft smile.

"Oh, that's amazing!" He exclaimed.

Yun!

Yun walked over to Komatsu.

Hitomi smiled, "He's really attached to you" -lowering her gaze with a sad smile- "But even if my ability sound amazing, it's not so great" -she said with a little frown.

"She tended to get sick when we were in crowded places or full of technology" -Coco said with clear concern lacing his tone of voice.

"Stop acting so overconcerned! That was in the past!" -Hitomi said in annoyance, pulling his cheek to stop that train of throughs- "I'm fine! it barely affect me now"

"Can you stop that, it's starting to hurt" he said.

"Sorry!" -She giggled and kiss his cheek, causing a bright blush appear in Coco's cheeks- "better?"

"Yeah thanks" he said while rubbing his cheek.

"And he said they are not dating..." -Toriko laughed in amusement.

"It's true" Coco said embarrassed.

"You guys would make a cute couple" Rin said.

"I know!" -Hitomi giggled at the blush in Coco's face, ignorant of Sani's jealous glare- "but Coco is stubborn! He is such a child when he want, isn't it true?" -She asked poking his cheek playfully.

"No, I'm not" he said.

"You can be" Sani and Toriko said in unison.

"What?!" Coco exclaimed.

"There are times you act like a child" Toriko said.

"You're one to talk" the rest of the group said.

"At least Toriko act like a cute child, Coco is an annoying stubborn child" -Hitomi said giggling and hugging one of the arms of Toriko playfully- "I prefer Toriko's childish actitude! I like Toriko more!" -she said jokingly, but that cause a light blush in him, and jealous to the others males.

"I agree with Hitomi-nee!" -Rin said clutching herself to his other arm with a giggle- "Toriko is the best!"

"Hmph" Sani said while pouting.

"Sani" Hitomi said and then patted his cheeks several times "There, there" -touching his pout with one of her pointed fingers-"you know I find you cute! But there's not doubt Toriko is cuter"

"Hmph" Sani said again.

Coco's eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at them interact with each other.

'This is pretty interesting to see', Komatsu thought as he looked at the jealous Coco watching Hitomi.

"Do you need a kiss to feel better?" -she ask playfully, that question snap Coco to reality.

Sani immediately blushed as she said that.

Chu.

Coco's eyes widened as Hitomi kissed Sani on the cheek

"There! Better?" -she giggle, and Coco in a rush action hug her possessive and protective against his chest making her blush a bit- "Coco?"

"Mine" he whispered into her ear causing her to blush more.

"Coco" she mumbled to then smile softly towards him "Silly boy" -she said kissing his nose with a soft blush in her face- "you know I only have eyes for you"

"Awww, soo cute!" -Rin squeal at the scene in front of her

"You two are so going out" Toriko said causing them to break up.

"Toriko!" Coco yelped.

"It's true, all you guys have to do is admit that you like each other and start dating" Toriko said.

"Shut up! I am not going to date with her!" -Coco said embarrassed pushing Hitomi away of his body with a blush-

"Damn Toriko" -Hitomi murmured- "You know I like Coco, but is he who act like a little stubborn kid!" -She grumbled, clearly annoyed- "and you have to go and break the moment!" -Pinching Toriko's cheek with strength enough to make it really painful- "I'll retract, you are the worst of all!"

"Ow!" Toriko yelped in pain, "LET GO!"

"No way" she state "Feel the pain!" - She said in anger pulling even more-

"Ow!" He yelled

"Um, Hitomi-san don't you think you should let it go" Komatsu asked.

"Nope" she said stubbornly causing everyone to

sigh. "He deserve that and more!" -Pulling more while glare at Toriko- "how do you dare to interrupt Coco's actions! Do you know how difficult it is to make Coco act like that?!"

"I get it!" He cried

"please Hitomi-san, calm down" Komatsu said

"Hitomi-nee, you know Toriko always act like that" -Rin said softly- "and even if he deserve a punishment and you are good delivering them, can't you leave this go only for this time?" -Rin ask with a pout-

"Ahhh" -she sign in annoyance- "I suppose I can make an exception this time and forgive him" -releasing suddenly Toriko's cheek, making him fall in his ass, to then glare at the bluenette still in the ground- "the next time you interrupt Coco, you'll beg for something like this, I'll make myself clear?!"- That make Toriko shudder in fright.

Scary, the others thought as they looked at Hitomi

"Anyway, Hitomi-san, would you like to come over to the Gourmet Hotel. I'll serve you the Century Soup" Komatsu said.

"That would be great!" She exclaimed, "I can't wait to try it"

"You seem very enthusiastic to taste a soup that makes people look so disgusting"-Sani said with a frown.

"That is because Coco said it was delicious, and Coco isn't the most vocal when it comes to tastes!" - She said giggling at Coco's blush.

"True" Komatsu said.

"Huh?" The rest of the group said.

"Well when everyone was eating the century soup, he was the one hiding his face" he explained.

"I believe you! He is such a shy boy!" -Hitomi said pitching Coco's cheek affectionate- "I'm unable to stay mad with him! He is just too adorable!"

"Please stop that" Coco said while blushing.

"It's true though" she said.

"Let's just go to the hotel and eat the soup" Coco said trying to change the subject.

"Fine, fine" she said with a pout thing that cause the rest smile and Coco shake his head with his lips twitching upwards like trying to suppress a fond laugh

"Hitomi-san is good to Coco-san" -Komatsu comment to Toriko and Rin- "She seems to help him with his insecurities, even if he don't seem to realize it"

"Yeah, that's why they're perfect for each other" Rin said- "but Hitomi-nee can be perfect for almost every male, after all Hitomi-nee is the most amazing woman ever"

"Even if I agree with you in that Hitomi is the most amazing woman, I believe she'll be better with me" -Sani said in jealousy.

"Don't be stupid onii-chan! They are perfect! Perfect!" -Rin yelles- "but is sad how he keep shying and pushing her away when she tease him, she is really loyal"

"Yeah" -the others frown.

"If only they stopped being in denial" Toriko said.

"I believe is more like Hitomi-san don't want to rush the things and scare Coco-san" -Komatsu said to start to scratch his neck- "but that is only a guess, after all I don't really know Hitomi-san!"

Yun! Yun!

"Yun really likes her too" he said as he looked at the happy penguin.

* * *

"Come here sweetheart!" -Hitomi smile softly lifting Yun to place him in her blossom, hugging him with all her might- "you are just so cute! I love you!" -She said giggling at his movements.

"Dont said that things, you'll make Kiss jealous" -Coco said serious.

"Isn't it more like you are feeling jealous?" -She ask with a flirty wink to him causing a bright blush to appear in his cheeks-"don't worry, I love you way more!" Kissing his nose.

"They are so dating" everyone said.

"We're not dating!" Coco yelped

"He is such a child" -Hitomi said in an amused but exasperated tone.

"I'm not a child!" -Coco said.

"You act like one, a 5 years old who still believe the girls have cotties" -She sign in annoyance.

"No I'm not" he tried to argue, that was when Hitomi kissed him on the cheek. "There, there" she said patting his cheek to confort him. "I like you, even when you act like that" -kissing his cheek again.

"Stop that!" -Coco yelped with a bright blush and taking a few steeps backwards- "you don't need to kiss me!"

"Maybe I don't" -She giggle- "but I really love to"

"Anyway" Komatsu said, "just take your seats and I'll go and get the soup"

"Alright," she said and then kissed Coco on the cheek again causing him to blush.

"Hitomi-chan, take a seat here! You look more beautiful in this light!" -Sani said patting the seat at his side- "even if you always look beautiful"

"Thanks Sani" -she said taking that seat and touching his nose playfully- "you are really sweet"

Coco glowered at Sani as the two interacted with each was when Toriko pushed him into the seat that was on the other side of Hitomi.

"Toriko! What are you doing?!" -Coco yelped in embarrassment

"Stop been stubborn and take a seat with Hitomi!" -Toriko said bluntly.

"But" he tried to argue.

"Coco" she said, "do you not like sitting next to me?"

"s' no that" -he mumbled, too nervous to talk properly.

"Then?" -She ask with a frown, at that Coco take his seat silently but evading to look at her. "Coco" she asked

"It's nice" he blushed while looking away.

"You are such a cutie" -She giggled and hug him, nuzzling his neck- "I really really like you!"

"H-Hitomi!" -He exclaimed embarrassed but enjoying the contact.

"Here's the soup" Komatsu said as he pushed a cart with multiple servings of the century soup.

"Thanks Komatsu-chan!" -Hitomi said smiling at him and getting up to help him, and even if that was an innocent gesture Coco is unable to repress his jealousy, hugging her at his chest.

'Why is that', Coco thought as he looked at Hitomi smiling at others, 'when I see her smiling at others, I feel a strange pain in my chest.'

"Do you realize I smile to you more than any other?" -She said resting her head in his shoulder, almost like reading his troughs- "after all I am in love with you" Coco blushed and looked at Hitomi.

"I love you too" he whispered.

"I know" -she said with a giggle- "that mean we are dating now?"

"No" -he said stubbornly.

"You are mean!" -She whined with a pout

'This is why they aren't together', the others thought and sighed.

"Something the matter" Coco asked.

'You', they thought.

"Nope" they said in unison.

"Is this the century soup? It feel so harmonious and synchronic! I bet it taste wonderful!" -she said without a second through at Coco's refuse, that make the other realize that it is probably a common occurrence between the two, making them give another sign.

"Don't be shy, try it" Komatsu said.

Yun! Yun!

The wall penguin cheered.

"right away!" -she exclaim with a mock salute, then she smile looking at the soup with a soft look in her eyes- "Thank you so much" -she said looking at Komatsu with an understanding and comprehensive look in her eyes- "Itadakimasu!" -she finally said putting a spoonful in her own mouth, at that her eyes shine and the sides of her mouth lift in a grin, not like the others silly grins but a flirtatious, genuine and almost sinful grin, at that all the males blushed-"is delicious! Thank you Komatsu-chan!"

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it" he said.

"Come on guys, eat it" Hitomi said.

"You know...even when you eat that beautiful but disgusting soup you look beautiful" -Sani said trying to catch her attention.

"Thanks, I suppose, but you don't need to say that things of Komatsu-chan's soup" -she said in fondest and annoyance.

"Delicious" Toriko said with a gigantic smile on his face.

Toriko, the others thought as they saw his ridiculous smile.

"Hehehe!" -Hitomi giggle at that, clutching her sides in an attempt to stop- "you look funny, what a cute funny face!" -giggling more.

Coco blushed as he saw her.

"It makes me want to give you a hug and a kiss" -she continue to giggle looking at Toriko's grin- "you look adorable!"

'Toriko!' Coco thought angrily.

"Don't said that!" -Toriko said embarrassed with a light blush in his cheeks.

"Why not? It's true!" -Hitomi said giggling.

"It's making a certain someone jealous" Toriko said.

"Huh? Who" she asked.

"Him" -Toriko state pointing at Coco.

"Oh! that's fine" -she said with a diminishing gesture-"After all he knows I prefer him, I love him, and that is not going to change because of a few hugs or kisses" -she state with a straight face, at Hitomi's bluntly remark Coco couldn't help the blush and small smile that form in his face. "What" she said looking at Coco with exasperation, "you didn't think I'd love you?" she then kissed Coco on the cheek again causing him to blush.

"S-stop that!" -Coco yelped loudly almost falling chair and all at the ground because his sudden movement to get away of her- "dont kiss me!"

"Why? You like it when I do!" -she said giggling at his face and kissing his cheek one more time

"Still" he said with a pout.

Hitomi then caressed his cheek.

"You know...if you want I can always give you a proper kiss, not in the cheek but in the lips" -she said serious, only an amused glint in her eyes betrayed her not so serious statement- "that'll be better?"

"Wha?" Coco started to stutter.

This is escalating quickly, Toriko thought.

"Sooo? do I give it to you?" - she said flirting, slowly closing the space between them.

"Stay away!" -Coco yelled standing, his face a bright red blush, almost fainting at their almost kiss, that only cause Hitomi giggle.

"You are cute!" -She giggle at him, a faint resigned sign leaving her lips, barely noticeable.

Toriko sighed as he looked at the two that were standing right in front of each other.

He then smiled and pushed Coco towards Hitomi.

Their lips meet, Coco blush and try to get away, but Hitomi is faster and hug his neck, maintaining him in this place and depending the kiss.

After a few more seconds she leave him go, and smile at him.

" Was that good?" -she said joking, after that Coco's face meet the table, fainting because of the shock and embarrassment, that make Hitomi giggle in amusement - "only you Coco..."

"Is Coco-san alright?" Komatsu asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" she said as she then propped him up onto his chair- "His brain shut down because the shock of such unexpected kiss, but if I need to take a guess it was mostly because he was the one to start the kiss, even if it was not intentional of his part, a pity really" -giggling at her own words. "Anyway, how about we order something else to eat until Coco wakes up" she said.

"Yeah, more food!" Toriko said as he finished his Century Soup.

"Is Coco-san always like that?" -Komatsu ask insecure.

"How? Stubborn? Shy? Silly?" -Hitomi ask amused- "pretty much!"

Komatsu laughed, "I better get back into the kitchen, those dishes aren't going to cook themselves"

"Go ahead Komatsu-chan" she said.

"Toriko" -Hitomi said to catch his attention- "thanks, I owe you one!"

"I was just stretching" he said while drinking a glass of wine.

"Right" she said while giving him a warm smile- "Even if that is true, thank you" -giving him a warmer happy smile- "this is the first time Coco left his ward down enough time to do that, have been years since I give him a proper kiss"

"That's interesting" he said as he continued to drink.

Hitomi smiled as she then waited for the food.

* * *

"Nnhg" -Coco murmured regaining conscious-"what happened?"

"You fainted when I asked you if the kiss was good" -Hitomi said amused a few inches of his face making Coco blush- "are you feeling better? Or do you need another kiss to help you out?" -She ask giggling-

"I'm fine!" -he yelped with his hand in her face, pushing her away with his face completely red-

"You are mean!" -She said pouting.

"Come on guys! Let's eat!" Toriko said, "Itadakimasu" he then proceeded to devour everything in sight.

"We better start eating or else Toriko's going to eat it all" Hitomi said.

"That's true" -Coco said looking around, evading her, of all the rest.

"Not fair!" -Sani grumbled in a dark corner- "I'm better for her!"

"Sani! Stop been childish and come here to eat!" -Hitomi said annoyed, a faint smile betraying her amusement.

"Alright'" he said and then took a seat right next to Rin. "Even though I don't want to be around your poison" he said while looking at Coco.

"You only said that because you want I would be dating you" -Hitomi said with a sign- "I would not but I can always give you a kiss if you want to" -she said winking a few times, that make Sani blush and Coco growl.

"You are not going to do such a thing!" -Coco said hugging her at his chest.

"Fine!" -She said resting her head in his shoulder- "do you want potatoes smashed with fruit sauce?" -Lifting her folk at his mouth.

"That's not necessary" he try to say with a blush

"It's fine" she said and then fed him before he could protest.

"Hitomi-nee sure know how to shut Coco's protests" -Rin said giggling- "they look so cute together"

Many spoonfuls, between mild protests to Coco's side and giggles to Hitomi's and Rin's sides, one jealous Sani and one amused Toriko, and the 5 bishokuyas full stomach later.

"That was delicious!" -Hitomi giggle and nuzzle Coco's neck, Coco chuckled at that with his face flushed.

"Yeah" -Coco said caressing her cheek in an affectionate way.

Hitomi sighed as she nuzzled into Coco's neck causing him to blush

"Did you guys enjoy it?" Komatsu asked as he walked over to them.

"It was delicious" Hitomi said."But I believe it is time to get going" -she stand and help Coco in his feet- "somebody drunk too much, and I'm starting to feel a little dizzy, much electricity around and all that" -She said making a diminishing gesture with her hand.

"I'm fine" Coco said with a flushed face.

"Of course, sweetheart" she said as she helped him stand.

"It's your head hurting bad?" -He said pressing theirs foreheads together and caressing her cheek- "you always overstress yourself" -nuzzling her neck- "you need to be more careful"

"I know, I know" -she said patting his back giggling, clearly amused at his behavior- "and you need to drink a little less"

"I'm fine" he said while swaying a little.

"I'm going to take him home, the food was delicious" she said.

"Thank you, come over anytime you want" Komatsu said as he watched the two leave.

"Coco is a lovable drunk" -Rin giggle at the scene.

"I know" -Toriko laugh- "and he only drink when Hitomi is close, that way he can be touchy with her and blame the alcohol"

"I was wondering why Coco was drinking" Komatsu said

"I seriously don't know what she sees in him" Sani grumbled

"Come on Sani, you know those two are made for each other!" Toriko said while slapping Sani's back.

"Still" he pout

"You need to get over it, after the 'paint incident' we lost all chance to be with her" -Toriko said signing in remembrance- "even if that was pretty funny"

"Hmph" he said.

"Come on onii-chan!" -Rin said.

* * *

Hitomi giggled as Coco nuzzled into her shoulder.

"You really need to lay off the booze next time" she said.

"I don't wanna" he mumbled with his head on her shoulder

The two returned to Coco's house with the help of Kiss, Hitomi practically carrying Coco all the way to his bedroom and helping him to get into bed.

"There you are!" -Hitomi said covering Coco's body with his sheets.

"Don't go" -he said hugging her and burying his face in her neck- "stay"

"Tomorrow morning you are going to feel guilty if I do that" -she said with a frown

"Don't matter, I wanna you here" -he mumblend hugging her tightly.

"Fine!" -She exclaimed hugging him back- "I'm staying, just let me put something different first"

"Kay" -he mumbled barely awake-

* * *

"ready!" -she state walking to Coco's prone form in a barely descent black nightgown and ruffled his hair in fondest-

"Warm" he said as he hugged her.

"Yeah" she said as she nuzzled into his chest and cover herself with his sheets "Coco, when are you going to accept my feelings and start to act like the man you actually are" she whispered and then started to fall asleep.

"love you" -he mumbled in response, but she was already sleeping, though, that doesn't mean she didn't hear, and the smile in her face was the proof of that.

* * *

"H-HITOMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! A-AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?" -Coco yelped in embarrassment.

"Shut up! I'm sleeping!" -she answer sleepy burying her face in his neck and nuzzling it- "you smell good"

"Wait!" He said as he tried to pry her off of him.

"I knew it," she said pointing at his nose with annoyance, "you are already feeling ashamed"

"Of course I'm ashamed! This is improper!" -He exclaimed

"Coco" -she said looking directly at his eyes- "just this time make me a favor and hug me" -nuzzling his neck. "I'm too tired to discuss with you right now"

"Hitomi" he stuttered, "this is still improper" he then pulled her closer to him, looking aside with a bright blush and a little shy smile in his lips causing her to smile with her face buried in his shoulder.

"Thank you" she whispered. 'Maybe the next time I can ask for a kiss...' -she giggle at her own thoughts- "I love you silly boy"

"Hitomi" he said while blushing.

"I love you" she said as she snuggled into the warmth of his body.

* * *

_**A/N: that's it! finally rewriten! yay me! now I just need a beta**_

_***wink* *wink***_

_**but if not I still have a lot to publish, write and rewrite XD**_

_**Important: I hightly recomend to read my fic 'before they become boyfriend and girlfriend' it is going to have a lot of CocoXHitomi interactions, already up how they meet and how Hitomi broke Coco's nose**_

_**ok, that's all**_

_**see ya later and...**_

_**GOOD FOOD FOR EVERYONE!**_


	3. The little details'

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Coco, Sani, Zebra nor __Starjun, I don't own Toriko serie, because if I do it'll be a reverse harem with Komatsu a beautiful girl, that or with Hitomi in there like the female protagonist alongside Coco_

_**A/N:**__ I am working in my others projects but I'll probably take a while, specially Sani, Coco is my favorite character so it is already finished, then Zebra is the second favorite, and then Sani is the fourth, Sorry Sani..._

_**Important:**__ I hightly recomend to read my fic 'before they become boyfriend and girlfriend' it is going to have a lot of CocoXHitomi interactions, already up how they meet and how Hitomi broke Coco's nose_

_**Sumary : **__Even if Coco is called "The Gentleman" of the Heavenly Kings, he is really a stubborn 5 years old child when it concern the girl he love, if not why else he still refuse to date her? after all have been years, years since he love her, maybe a little push in the right direction can help him? But knowing him that's dubious... CocoxOc slight KingsXOc one-sided SaniXOc_

* * *

**"Coco's Girlfriend"**

_**"The little details"**_

Now that I actually meet Hitomi-san I can say that Coco-san's, Kiss's and Toriko-san's, hell even Sani-san's and Rin-san's behavior make a lot of sense...-think a little chef looking at the couple walking away with a small chuckle-

* * *

"Why the hell did they do that? Aren't they afraid?" -Toriko ask looking at the town in confusion-

"What do you mean Toriko-san? Why would they be afraid of Coco-san?" -he asks looking between the males-

"Well" -Toriko said scratching his head- "Is not of Coco bu-"

"They don't know"

"Huh?" -the chef ask looking at the brunette-

"Wait!" -Toriko yelled looking at Coco with something akin to surprise- "are you saying that they-!?"

"don't know, yes" -Coco snap stopping Toriko mid sentence-

"And what abou-"

"Don't know either" -Coco state with a frown-

"Oh!" -at that Toriko blend, take a breath and laugh loudly- "that's just priceless!"

"Shut up and lest's go" -Coco said walking ahead with a faint flush in his face-

"Sure thing!" -Toriko answer with a chuckle-

"Huh?" -Komatsu ask confused for the apparent unjustified laugh- "Oh?! Toriko-san! Coco-san! Wait for me!"

* * *

"Kiss? Are you here already?" -Coco asks looking at the crow that just huff looking clearly annoyed making Coco chuckle- "I know, I know, sorry" -he said petting it's head- "do you think you can carry three?" -at this Kiss just stare at him making Coco blush suddenly- "yeah is probably better if I go first" -look behind with a sheepish smile- "Toriko, do you mind to go alone with Komatsu-san?"

* * *

"Oh! That smell nice!" -Toriko said sniffing around- "is that soup of pomegranate?" -he ask trying to lift the lid but Coco take his hand before he can-

"Is better if you don't touch it, you can lose a limb if you do" -Coco said with a serene expression-

"Wah?" -the bluenette asks looking at Coco and then at the 'soup' again before jump away with his face white- "Why the hell youu didn't said that before!? Do you want to kill me!?"

"Is not my fault you act before think, besides I stop you, did I not?" -Coco said with a small chuckle-

* * *

"I don't think is good idea to go with you guys" -Coco said looking towards a window-

"Come on! I bet you want to go! Besides you can take some home" -Toriko state, at that's words Coco's lips twitch upwards-

"Yeah, it'll be nice that" -he said with a far away look-

* * *

"Toriko-san, what are you doing?"

"Searching" -he said sniffing around- "Coco is hiding something and I think I know what is" -he said throwing clothes around- "aha!" -he said lifting a hand with some sort of fabric

"Wha-" -before Komatsu can take a good look or ask about it he is carefully but firmly pushed out of the room blocking his sight of the action

"Toriko" -Coco said in a exasperated tone- "can you explain to me what are you doing in my laundry searching and tossing around dirty and clean clothes?"

"I knew you were hiding something!" -Toriko exclaim lifting his hand with the fabric-

"Toriko" -Coco said with a faint blush looking away- "please tell me that what you have in your hand is not what I am almost certain it is"

"Of course it is!" -Toriko exclaim, at this Coco massage his temples-

"Do you realize from whom it is and what is going to happen when I tell-"

"Wha? No! You can't!" Toriko yelled to then in a pleading voice- "c-can we forget about this?"

"I am really tempted to say no, but if yo-"

"Anything!"

"Then don't bring anything about that person when we travel" -he said giving a small glance to the chef-

"Bu-"

"No buts or I-"

"Fine..." -Toriko grumble in defeat-

* * *

"Oh! Fireflies! They are so beautiful!" -Komatsu exclaimed making Coco chuckle-

"Yeah, they are sort of cute"

"Cute?" -the chef ask making Coco blush and look away-

"I'm sorry Komatsu-san, just for a moment I get lose in a memory, the way you admire your surroundings is reminiscent to someone I know, even if that person call almost everything eye-catching with the word 'cute'" -he explains with a embarrassed chuckle-

* * *

"I think this is enough" -Coco says looking at the puffed whales in the net, to then look at the water again to then shake his head with a faint blush-

"talk for yourself, I barely catch one but you have like half the fishes there" -Toriko grumble in jealousy-

"puffers whales are not fish, even if they are of the size of one" -Coco said with a small chuckle- "and just because I catch more than you that doesn't mean I have 'like most of them' here, they are only 17"

"wow! that's amazing!" -the chef exclaimed looking at the whales in wonder-

"Yeah, I suppose..." -Coco said scratching his cheek in embarrassment- "but like I said before accept to accompany you both, I am going to bring a few of them, is the least I can do after all" -he said with a light blush-

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing..." -he said with a small chuckle-

* * *

"Komatsu-san, can you try your hand in this" -Coco asked looking towards the chef-

"Oh! I-I can't possibly"

"you can, you are a chef right?" -he said with a firm expression-

"ah, w-why do you want my help?" -Komatsu ask insecure- "are you tired"

"well" -Coco said with a small blush- "is true I am tired, but I am a lot better than what I expected to be, is more like I am too distracted to handle a knife how is needed to"

"distracted?" -Komatsu ask with curiosity-

"Yeah, the last time I capture puffed whale I was with someone, and that person choose puffed whale like one of the dishes of it's full course" -Coco said with a small shy smile- "besides it's been too long since I come in this sort of quest, because of that my focus is not what is needed to be"

"oh" -Komatsu said looking at Coco- "then, if you are sure"

"I am sure" -he said with a small smile- "you'll do great Komatsu-san"

* * *

"Kiss? what are you-?" -Coco ask looking at the impatient crow waiting outside the cave, but is interrupted with a peck in his head- "ow! that was not necessary, I get it" -Coco said looking towards the duo while nursing his head with a hand- "I am sorry but I need to get going, it seems like I am needed in another place"

"okay then" -Komatsu said- "then go ahead"

* * *

"y-you bastard! why you!?" -Sani yelled at the sight of the poisonous man-

"nii-san" -Rin sigh in anoyance, to then look at Coco with a small smile- "hello Coco, forgive Sani, he is just been an jealous immature jerk"

"am not!" -Sani yelled turning around and pouting-

"anyway, thanks for saving us" -Rin said rolling her eyes at Sani's reaction-

"Is nothing" -Coco said with a faint blush- "anyway, how are you Sani, it's been too long, let's shake hands"

"No way!" -Sani said with a huff- "I mean you are poisonous, right? why could somebody want to touch you if they don't need to is just beyond me"

"Sani-san!" -Komatsu exclaimed in surprise- "Why could you ever said something so mean to Coco-san!?"

"Oh!" -he said almost in surprise at his own words, to then look at the ground- "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Is fine, just try to watch your mouth next time" -Coco said shaking his head in exasperation-

* * *

'yeah, it make a lot of sense' -the chef think looking at the swaying Coco accompanied/supported by Hitomi walking away to then look at Toriko in curiosity-

"be the way Toriko-san, what was the thing you grab in Coco's laundry when I first meet him?"

"Oh?" -Toriko ask in confusion to then smirk in amusement at the memory- "panties"

"p-panties?" -Komatsu ask with a blush- "panties of H-Hitomi-san!?"

"yup, and they were used too!" -he said with a chuckle, at his answer Rin and Sani turn around to look at Toriko in disbelief-

"Y-You! that's so disgusting! you disgraceful disgusting oaf! how you dare to grab Hitomi-Chan panties in your disgusting unbeautiful hands!?" -Sani yelled shaking Toriko in rage while Rin is crying at the side-

"h-how could him?! I through that what we have was something special!" -Rin whined to then look up in surprise- "wait, maybe he just wanted to smell a woman and didn't want to borther me!" -she jump at her feet and jump over Toriko with a mighty yell of- "Toriko! smell my panties!"

"wha!?" -the two bishokuyas yelled at her yell with Toriko blushing like mad-

"No way! you are not going to smell Rin's panties!" -Sani yelled in outrage-

"but nii-Chan!" -Rin yelled making Toriko take a few steps away with fear-

'I don't think he think about this the way he was supposed too' -Komatsu think with amusement looking at the blue haired man between a hipper Tammer and his protective brother-

* * *

_**A/N: That's it, I hope you enjoy this chapter and you take the time to read 'before they became boyfriend and girlfriend', I'd somebody want I am open to accept help from a beta**_

_**so, see ya and...**_

_**GOOD FOOD FOR EVERYONE!**_


End file.
